


Sleeping With the Fishes

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Breathplay, Drowning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan tries to get a proper response from Gamzee and takes out his frustrations with him in the pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Fishes

”Disgusting landwweller!”

He can’t hear you right now, but he grins up at you nonetheless. That stupid fucking grin that makes you gnash your teeth at him while you pound into him. You hold his head under the water in the bathtub while you slam into his nook. He’s so wet and tight around you and you hate him for enjoying this. You want him to get angry, to yell or fight back. Something! Instead, he let you bend him backwards over the edge of the tub and essentially drown him. And here he is, legs spread wide for you with that fucking smile plastered on his face.

The bubbles escaping from between his sharp teeth stop and you yank him up out of the water by the throat. He gasps and sputters as he surfaces, wet hair shielding his eyes, and when you snarl at him, he spits water right in your face. The fucking nerve of this guy! You growl and he snickers like you’re the joke here. His little chuckles trail off into soft moaning as you resume slamming into him. His claws dig into your shoulders and one of your hands grip him by the throat while the other clasps on his hip, tugging him into each of your thrusts. He’s being such a slut about this and it’s not what you expected at all. You catch a glimpse of the grime forming a ring around the tub and you wrinkle your nose. All of that dirt came solely from his hair.

"You’re so… filthy I can barely stand touching you right noww… Make me sick. You need… a fucking bath."

"And you’re just the motherfucker… nnnhh… to give it to me, eh fishbro?”

He starts giggling like a maniac between moans and frankly, it’s quite unnerving. You throw his head back into the water, just to shut him up, and he grips your forearms. His claws scratch deep into your skin, pulling violet to the surface. You don’t think much of it. For now, you focus on the way his nook tightens and throbs around your bulge. You find it strange that, for such a violent troll, he gets off on being abused like this. You don’t complain, though. The vice his nook makes around you is too sweet to even begin to take for granted. 

The bubbles stop again but this time, you keep Gamzee under. You snap your hips forward harder and it’s eerie that he doesn’t fight to get back to the surface. He only digs his claws deeper into your arms but otherwise, stays submerged. The only sounds in the room are the sound of wet skin slapping against skin and your harsh panting. Your bulge is thrashing wildly in Gamzee’s nook and you realize you’re not going to last much longer.

As you near the edge, his body starts to spasm, to fight for air. His legs flail behind you and his core jerks into sporadic arching. Despite his apparent drowning, his face is still smiling, calm and composed and it just makes you angrier. You growl though your panting as you begin to frantically crash forward. You think he may be close judging by how impossibly tight his nook is now. You go faster and harder until you’re blinded by your orgasm, literally. Your vision whites out as every nerve in your body fires off in waves. You have no idea what you sound like but the burning in your throat says you were anything but quiet. You don’t think you’ve cum this hard in all your sweeps.

Your chest heaves as you struggle to catch your breath and you feel like something is off, like there’s something you’re forgetting. The burning in your forearms alerts you to what that something is. Gamzee’s eyes are vacant as he lays still under you and you jerk his head out the water. You didn’t mean to actually kill him, just wanted to push him to act. You just wanted to prove you could handle the crazy murderous clown. Looks like you handled him quite well, you figure. You lay him down on the tile floor and stare at him with wide eyes, slapping him a few times. He doesn’t come to. What do you do now?! Karkat is going to kill you! You shake his shoulders violently in panic and you know it’s not going to help. You keep doing it anyway.

"Gamzee! Stop fucking around and wwake up! Come on! This isn’t funny!"

Suddenly, there’s a pressure on your throat and you can’t breathe. You gape and gasp for air as your claws scramble at the forearm on your neck. How did you get in this position? When did it even happen? Your head is yanked back by one of your horns, forcing you to crane your neck back and your eyes bug out at what you see. It’s Gamzee wearing that same smile he wore during the entire pailing, only now it’s so wide it’s nearly splitting his face. His hair is covering his eyes again and you’re not sure whether that makes it more or less terrifying. You flail and kick your legs as you desperately try to get free, to breathe. He chortles at your efforts and tightens his hold on you. As you feel your efforts to escape weaken against your will and your vision blur, you it’s futile to keep trying. You barely make out his words even though they’re spoken so close to your ear. 

"Thanks for the fuck, fishy motherfucker. Sleep now, brother."

The last thing you feel before you black out is the feel of his long tongue sliding slowly up your ear fin. Disgusting.


End file.
